


A Helping Hand

by perverted_brain



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, halp, in a not so bro-esque way, just bros helping each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Jooheon and Gunhee are buddies for life... at least Jooheon thinks so. But when Gunhee suddenly starts avoiding the younger, he can't help but wonder if there's something fundamentally wrong.(Or: Jooheon is too stupid to realise he's in love, while Gun is too stupid too realise his crush is reproducing his feelings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no idea what i'm doing here

Everybody knows Jooheon and Gunhee are buddies for life, that they don't keep secrets from another and that they even share underpants, dammit.  
And it's normal if both rappers stay late in the company building, working on tracks and whatnot.  
Normally, both men are all over each other, always at least one arm draped over the other's shoulder, a smirk on their lips because of a hella bad joke, knees touching when playing Assassin Creeds and feeding each other the chips.  
But one day it gets a bit weird when Gunhee begins to work at home, hunched up in their room, even more when he starts using 'the air is stifling' as an excuse to avoid going to the studio more than necessary.  
   
They don't say anything, of course. (What would they be saying anyways?)  
   
Jooheon bares with the way Gunhee acts around him, although it really bothers him. His best friend wouldn't exit a room where Jooheon enters, wouldn't avoid eye contact and wouldn't reject their usual gaming Saturdays. And most of all: he wouldn't keep secrets from him.  
He decides that maybe Gunhee needs a time out, not particularly from him, but from everybody and everything. No mercy is a burden for all of them and everybody deals with it in their own way, it's possible that Gunhee's way is just like this. (Jooheon's way is their friendship, but it doesn't help anymore.)  
   
*  
   
A whole month later Jooheon stays at home, feeling sick. He tells his friends it's a bad headache, but he just feels so damn tired.   
Gunhee didn't come home last night.  
   
*  
   
So now the young man lays in his usual spot on the top bunk, blanket draped over his face, eyes closed, feelings weighing him down and his mind drifting off. He's just about to say hello to a dream in which a nice young lady waits for him, when the door to his room gets pushed open. Jooheon doesn't move a muscle when he hears how the door is agressivly shut again, before the intruder shuffles to the window, pulling down the curtains.  
Meanwhile the person -most likely Gunhee- drags himself to the bottom bunk, Jooheon holds his breath. Should he make a sign that he is here? The other rapper doesn't know it after all, since he wasn't home when the younger announced his stay.  
Turns out that, no, the blackhead doesn't say anything. He just stays in bed, trying to ignore his best friend's presence, and looks at the inside of his blanket.  
A few moments later, he suddenly hears a shudder coming from the bunk down, making him wonder. All too soon he concentrates on his task of staring against stupid things again, tho.  
Another few moments later he hears it again, a tremble, then a sigh and then a gasp.  
What's wrong with him?, he wonders. His eyes widen when the realisation hits him that, dear lord, is Gunhee... sick? Oh god what if he is? What if the whole last month he hadn't been in a good condition because of a bad illness?  
Jooheon sits up in his bed, back straight and nearly hitting his head against the ceiling. Fuck it, he thinks, he wanted to talk to Gunhee anyways.  
   
The younger of the two hurries his way to the ladder, ignoring the loud cracking sounds he makes because of the wooden bed frame, and continues his way to the bottom bunk. Because of the dim light, he soon spots a curled up figure underneath a huge blanket, covered in a thick hoodie.  
"Gunhee..?", he whispers, daringly closing the gap between the bed and the ladder. The only response he receives is a few seconds later: a shifting of the body closer to the wall. Jooheon takes it as an invitation to lay next to him, doing it without hesitation.  
"Hey man, you okay?", he asks, voice hoarse from sleep.  
Gunhee however lacks an answer, back turned towards him, back curled in a weird way, breathing evening out but his shoulders still evidently trembling in an irregular rhythm.  
The younger rapper spoons the older from behind as he wraps an arm around his waist, squeezing him and...  
   
Well.  
   
Catching Gunhee's Hand down his sweatpants, that are pushed to his mid-thigh, his hard and precum leaking cock out and triggering the older male to stiffen.  
   
"Jooheon-ah", he breathes.  
   
Said man restraints emediatly, eyes widened in horror, a blush furiosly decorating his cheeks and his heart pumping in a fast speed.  
"I'm-", he stammers. "Oh god, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I thought you were sick... I'm... Sweet baby jesus... I'm really sorry."  
Slowly the older turns around to look at him, face flushed, sweat glistening on his forehead, bangs swiped out of his face, eyes glassy and his lips swollen (propably because he bit them to cover any sounds from coming out, Jooheon thinks, and it weirdly causes his heart to beat faster).  
They stare at each other for a moment, slowly grabbing the situation. The first one to make a move is Jooheon, who's eyes widen even more (yes, that's possible), because of the hoodie his best friend is wearing. It's the one he threw into the laundry yesterday, full with sweat and his perfume (he tried to cover the smell, but it didn't do much).  
He also registers that Gunhee's eyes slip towards his thighs, that are barely covered with the basketballshorts he is wearing, triggering the older's breath to stumble and for his cheeks to blush more.  
Jooheon feels himself harden under the intimate look his best friend shoots him, how his stomach gets all tingly and blood is rushing like ecstasy through his veins.  
Sudden realisation hits him.  
"Don't tell me you were jerking off on me", he breathes, voice cracking at the end.  
   
He sees how adressed male gulps visibly, shifting in his stash, and avoids eye contact.  
   
The youngers jaw goes slack at this obvious answer.  
   
"Dude", Jooheon chokes, moving a little around, feeling a little uncomfortable but most of all emberassed. How didn't he notice?  
How didn't he notice Gunhee had a thing for him?  
That's when it got to him that, shit, Gunhee hasn't been close to him in ages. He propably avoided Jooheon just to hide his feelings.  
   
That's how it is, huh.  
   
"I can explain...", the brunet stumbles.  
But the younger can't find it in himself to listen to the message Gunhee is saying, his ears perking up at the older's voice, that's abnormal deep and husky, cracking a bit. It's just so erotic. (That's because he just jerked off, fucktard, he reminds himself, feeling how the temperature of the room suddenly rises.)  
"It's just...", the older stutters. "Fuck, man. I'm gonna tell you this short and simple, okay, so it's over quick." After that Gunhee seems to struggle with his words for a while, the younger of the two nervously waiting for an explanation. "I'm... I'm infatuated with your thighs", he suddenly blurts out. "Dear god I can't explain how they drive me crazy every single time. They are so big and so muscular and shit, I just really have a fucking thing with your thighs."  
He is blushing heavily, just like Jooheon, licking his lips in expectation, shyly looking the blackhead in the eyes, searching for a sign of rejection. But Jooheon's face expression is manly blank, eyes emotionless, not giving away what for a storm has captured his mind.  
   
What should he do? What should he do? What should he do?  
Gunhee is his best friend, who regularly jerks off on his thighs, and he doesn't know how to fucking handle this. But damn it, their friendship isn't going to get destroyed because of a little something like that. (Jooheon should know that it's not just a little something like that.)  
   
He gulps, making himself comfortable on the bed again, resting his eyes on his lap and fiddling with his hands.  
   
He finally says: "It's okay." And after a little while adding: "It's okay, man. Don't worry." Lifting his head he faces Gunhee again, smiling softly to tell him that really, it's okay and it's not going to end their friendship.  
Gunhee visibly sighs in relief, shoulders slumping and a small smile making it's way on his lips.  
"Thanks man", he says, playfully punching Jooheon in the shoulder.  
And at the same time Jooheon feels how his body relaxes too, hasn't realised he was tense in the first place, and how it feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He is glad they are back to being best friend's again.  
It's only when Gunhee coughs, wiggling in his place, that Jooheon remembers that the older still has his dick out, making him blush.  
   
"Ehm...", he stumbles. "What should we do now..?"  
   
The brunet pulls the blanket closer around his middle part, cheeks reddening and his eyes flickering to the younger.  
   
"You can leave so I can finish this", he answers, nodding his head emberassed to his crotch.  
   
"Or...", Jooheon breathes, pondering what devil has gotten into him. Looking at Gunhee he sees him mouthing an 'or', face alarmingly paying attention, to whatever bullshit Jooheon is going to pull.  
Jooheon clenches his eyes shut. Now or never.  
   
"OrIcanhelpyouout", he finally bursts out.  
   
A moment of silence follows, in which the blackhead doesn't dare to open his eyes.  
"You... what?", Gunhee asks disbelieving.  
"I- I mean", he stutters, opening his eyes and concentrating on the hands fumbling in his lap. "I'm here now, right? And since you like my thighs I thought- I thought... You know..? I'm your best friend and I should help you with your... ehm, problem."  
When he doesn't get an answer from the older rapper, Jooheon burrows his face into his hands, shaking his head. "God this sounds so stupid, I'm sorry. Never mind what I said, I'll just go and-"  
   
"I'd like that", Gunhee suddenly voices out, cutting him off mid sentence. He freezes. Slowly lifting his head to stare at his best friend, who is looking at him like they were only discussing what kind of pizza they were going to eat. Shifting a bit again, Jooheon licks his lips, repositioning himself so that his back is supported by the bed frame, and his legs are spread in front of him.  
   
"You... Really?", he asks shyly.  
   
"I mean, only if that's okay with you", Gunhee explains fast. "If not, then don't feel pressured because of me man."  
   
Jooheon shakes his head.  
   
"It won't be that awkward", the older continues. "I'll just... get off and you... You can ignore me, yeah."  
   
"The fuck am I supposed to ignore you when you're fapping right next to me?", he asks, locking eyes. Gunhee seems to ponder for a few seconds, biting his bottom lip in deep thoughts, before shrugging.  
"You know what", the younger rapper says. "I don't care. Just... get it over with and it's fine."  
   
Gunhee's face speaks of uncertainty, bottom lip still captured between his teeth, eyes insecure. But when Jooheon nodds his head in approval the older snapps out of his worries, releasing his -already bruised- lip and leaving it a nice shade of dark red, fumbling with something under the duvets, slipping lower.  
   
"Could you", he gulps. "Take off your pants?"  
   
Adressed male blushes slightly, before fumbling with the hem of his shorts, lifting his hips to peal the dark fabric off and throw it somewhere only god knows.  
His legs flex unintentionally when he leans to the side to look at the clock (he wants to know how much time they have left till the other's come back), when he hears how the older male gasps beside him, quickly covering it up with a cough. Jooheon flushes at the impact he has on Gunhee, feeling flattered and weirdly enough satisfied.  
He does it again, flexing his thighs, fully intenting to hear the quiet moan from the other, that is just for him.  
   
And he does.  
   
Gunhee moans in the most tempting way Jooheon has ever heard someone moaning, voice rough but silent, alluring and sweet. It does things to Jooheon. Things that he propably shouldn't feel.  
But it does and oh god it feels so fucking good.  
   
And they are best friends so he shouldn't look while Gunhee gets himself off, but they already crossed a line and he doesn't know where they are standing right now, so he looks.  
What he sees catches Jooheon's breath in his throat, making him whimper and triggers his dick to harden.  
   
Gunhee just looks so beautiful.  
   
The way the older bares his sweaty throat makes him forget how to breathe, the way his dark lips are parted triggers fireworks inside of him and the way he moans has dozens of halleluja choirs singing inside of his head.  
   
This is when Jooheon begins to wonder.  
   
He wonders how it would feel having Gunhee pressing him down the mattress, Gunhee pushing his knee between Jooheon's legs, Gunhee's breath hot on his throat, Gunhee's voice whispering against his lips, praising him with sweet but dirty words.  
   
"Fuck", he whisper-moans, gulping and visibly flushing. His boxers are getting tight and he is sure if Gunhee is looking right now, he can see how hard Jooheon is. A sudden idea fills his mind. "Let me help you", he breathes, leaning forward to face Gunhee.  
A few moments Gunhee freezes, but then they are throwing every sane thought over board, Gunhee kicking off the sheets, presenting his painfully hard dick and groaning when the cold air hits him.  
Jooheon takes his best friend's dick in his hand, causing the man to gasp, and weighs it.  
The errection isn't as thick as Jooheon's, but it therefore outpaces him in length, a characteristic Jooheon likes.  
   
He gives the cock an experimental tug to accustom the thought of having someone else's dick in his hand. But it's surprisingly okay, because after a few other rubs Gunhee is already trembling under his hands.  
He lets his hand connect with the base of the elder's length, fumbling a bit with the balls and emitting a soft whimper from the latter. Once again, Jooheon jerks to the tip, only to gather the precum leaking through the slit, before digging his nails into it and triggering Gunhee to cry out in agony, head thrown back on the cushions and his eyes clenched shut.  
   
"Fuck, Jooheon-ah", the brunet sobs and covers his face with his arm.  
   
"Don't", Jooheon says, squeezing Gunhee's cock warningly. "I want to see your face", he whispers. Jooheon admits that in Gunhee's place, he would feel weirded out by his demand (because really, who wants to see the face of their best friend while he jerks off?), but Gunhee gives in to him, letting his arm fall on the mattress, face fully exposed.  
The young rapper starts fisting the older's errection more roughly, hand speeding up and once in a while letting his thumb swipe across the tip.  
Gunhee's cheeks are flushed in a deep red, his hair dishevelled, his skin sweaty, lips swollen and hands fisted into the sheets, but damn Jooheon hasn't seen something more beautiful.  
"I want to touch you", Gunhee croaks suddenly, voice rough and trembling.  
"Okay", the blackhead answers, closing the distance between them and slipping his naked thigh on Gunhee's, causing him to huff.  
Almost emediatly a hand seeks it's way to the inside of his thigh, drawing little circles, scratching the soft skin and emitting a whimper from Jooheon. He tenses when the hand draws close to his crotch, muscles appearing and standing out from the milky white flesh.  
   
"Shit", he moans, when he speeds his hand up more, triggering the nails to dig into his sensitive skin, bruising the porcelain - like thigh.  
   
"Joo...", Gunhee murmurs. "I'm- I'm cumming."  
   
The hand on his thigh clenches around his now bruised skin only moments later, causing pain to shoot up Jooheon's spine and triggering a whimper from his lips. He squeezes the dick in his hands and speeds shis hand up once more.  
   
"Dear god, Jooheon", Gunhee moans in the deep raspy voice of his.  
   
The younger leans forward so his lips almost touch the other's ear, giving it a sharp bite, before pulling slightly at the shelf, followed by a husky whisper.  
"Cum for me", he breathes.  
   
Just one second later Gunhee cums all over his hand with multiple swears, back arching off the bed and mouth ajar because of his loud moans.  
Jooheon jerks him through his orgasm, accompanying him down his high and catching the white sticky stuff.  
He unwillingly admits that he almost came undone in his pants because of the enchanting way Gunhee is just so pure and admirable.  
   
A few moments later the room is filled with Gunhee's irregular breathing and silence. A quick glance at the brunet tells Jooheon that he still hasn't completely checked out of the ninth cloud and he shifts around to grab a role of toilet paper to wipe his best friend's dried semen off. When his hand is mostly clean again he leans back against the headboard, closes his eyes and lets the situation sink in. He just jerked his best friend off who jerked off on his thighs.  
   
You fucked up big time mate, he scolds himself. Because nonetheless he shouldn't feel anything when seeing a boy get off, he is painfully hard now.  
   
But he likes it.  
   
He likes jerking Gunhee off.  
   
Already this statement can ruin their both career's and propably cause a disband for their team. Shit, he thinks. What the hell is he supposed to do now.  
Every thought gets pushed aside though, when his best friend shifts next to him, snapping him out of his day dreams.  
   
"Hey man", he says in a rather raspy voice. "Can I blow you?"  
   
The question catches Jooheon completely off guard and he chokes on his spit.  
   
"I mean you're still hard", Gunhee continues, nodding towards his crotch. "I'll help you with that, because you helped me too."  
And Jooheon thinks, isn't that what friends do? Help each other out? Before he can begin to use his brain again, he nods, spreading his legs for Gunhee to have a seat between them. (He knows he'll regret it. Or even worse: he knows he won't.)  
   
The next second Gunhee expectingly rubs his hand over Jooheon's bulge, followed by a hiss from the younger.  
   
"You're really hard, aren't you?", Gunhee purrs teasingly, outlining the figure of his hard cock through his underpants.  
   
"Well, yes. What did you expect", the blackhead presses out between gritted teeth, trying to control his breath.  
Gunhee shrugs, a smile placed on his lips (Jooheon still can't believe those lips are going to be stretched around his cock, soon).  
   
When the older tugs at his briefs, Jooheon gets the sign to lift his hips, helping the brunet to peal the fabric off his crotch. His errection emediatly stands proud in front of Gunhee's face, so close it almost rubs against his cheek, triggering Jooheon to blush and look away at the intimate sight.  
   
He lets his head fall against the headboard with a whimper when he feels a thumb tracing a prominent vein on the underside of his dick, before tenderly swiping over the slit.  
   
"Look at me", Gunhee demands, squeezing the base of his girth. With lit eyes the blackhead obeys, gazing at the way Gunhee's view is looking up at him in a stern way, eyes dark, lips parted to let his tongue dart out and lick the tip of his dick.  
Jooheon can't help himself but let his hand capture his best friend's jaw, thumb swiping over the plump bottom lip and leaving it even more ajar than before.  
   
"You're so beautiful", he whispers and his voice is full of affection. After he realises what he just said he blushes furiosly, eyes widening. "I- I mean... You're... Really... Hot and sweet and... Hot... Yeah..."  
   
He hears how a low chuckle escapes the brunets mouth, causing the younger to mentally slap himself for his stupidity.  
"Thanks", Gunhee says, smiling up at him with eyes, that are so bright they seem to illuminate the whole room.  
   
The situation is so weird.  
   
Gunhee's flushed face in front of Jooheon's hard dick, but a stupid beautiful smile plastered on his lips. It doesn't match together, but at the same time it does.  
   
"I'll suck you off now, once you're done admiring my naturally beautiful face", Gunhee grins then, snapping him -once again- out of his thoughts.  
   
Jooheon gulps in reply, nodding his head in approval.  
   
Although, yes he is prepared for the hotness that is Gunhee's mouth, he isn't prepared for this.  
He's had his cock sucked once before, sometime in his trainee years, rough and quick, in a shitty bathroom, but he can't remember that it felt so good.  
   
The hot heaven that engulfs him catches him completely off guard, triggering him to forget how to breathe, for his lips to part in pleasure and his eyes to shut to drown in bliss.  
Gunhee swallows as much of him in one go as he can, the remaining part wrapped up in his hand. Jooheon moans every curse he knows when he hollows his cheeks, fingers automatically clenching in the familiar brown shock of hair and pulling at it slightly.  
He is a goner when Gunhee moans, namely causing the tip of his dick to vibrate in the back of his throat and to pump a feeling close to extasy through his body.  
   
"Shit", the younger swears. "I don't think I want to know why you're so good at this."  
   
His words cause adressed male to lift his eyes so they cross Jooheon's, before winking and smirking around his dick.  
Oh god, Jooheon thinks and denies the slight jealousy he feels in the back of his mind.  
   
"Just suck me off", he demands with a rough edge in his voice.  
   
The next thing he knows is Gunhee swallowing him down till his nose touches the base of his dick, tongue laid flat against the underside of his cock, the wet and hot tightness around him making him go crazy.  
But then he fucking hollows his cheeks once more and makes Jooheon moan out loud, head thrown back and his body tensing up at the immense pleasure.  
Gunhee begins to bob his head in a steady rhythm, scratching his sensitive length with his teeth from time to time. But it isn't by accident, that teasing piece of shit just makes it to hear Jooheon choking on his own spit.  
   
When he speeds up the blackhead doesn't resist to the string of moans that escape his mouth, even he himself didn't know he knew those dirty words, to be honest.  
But it's all too soon that he feels the familiar heat pool in his stomach (he tells himself that it's just because he hasn't had a good blowjob in ages, and not because of the fucking marvellous way Gunhee's lips look stretched around his cock). His hand cramps in the older's hair, pulling him off his dick.  
   
"I'm not sure if- if I can cum in your mouth", he breathes, trying to catch his breath, voice trembling.  
   
"Go a head", Gunhee croaks and his voice is so used, deep and scratchy, his lips so bruised and glistening in precum and saliva, and he just looks so fucked Jooheon looses it. He pulls his best friend's mouth on his cock again, roughly fucking his mouth and holding him steady with his hand, hips bucking up in an irregular pace, his whole body quivering.  
   
A few moments later he sees white, hips stuttering and cumming down Gunhee's throat with a heart throbbing moan of his name. He slumps down only a few seconds later, every energy having left his body and letting him feel exhausted. But it's a good kind of exhausted. He feels satisfied.  
   
He's still breathing hard when he notices Gunhee catching a drop of cum on the corner of his lips, lapping his fingers clean, and almost cums again.  
The older soon throws Jooheon's boxers in the younger's face, settling next to him on the dishevelled bed. He quickly pulls them on, now feeling feeling a bit embarrassed at his nudeness.  
   
They lay next to each other for a long while, neather of the two saying anything.  
   
"Are we good?", Gunhee suddenly asks and Jooheon notices how his voice still is a bit rough and on edge. It makes him feel tingly.  
   
"Yeah", Jooheon murmurs.  
   
Silence.  
   
"Cool", Gunhee voices out. They lay next to each other a bit longer, shoulders touching ever so slightly.  
   
"You know I love you, right?", the brunet stumbles.  
   
Jooheon smiles, "Yeah".  
He feels how his heart beats faster in his chest and how butterflies set free in his stomach. "I love you too."  
   
Gunhee then snuggles closer to him and Jooheon does too. In the end they are still best friends and get through everything together.  
   
   
   
   
   
*×*  
   
   
   
   
   
It's one or two months later when Jooheon is laying peacefully on the couch of their dorm, IPad in his lap and fingers tapping a beat against his knee, when Kihyun comes sprinting into the living room, stomping his feet in front of Gunhee, who is laying next to him, watching a drama on tv.  
   
The look on his face is furios and angry, but most of all emberassed.  
   
The others in the room throw him a fit of weird glances, but continue watching the movie ("Kihyun you're in the way I can't see.")  
   
"Everyone, shut the fuck up", he snaps and they are a bit taken a back, because Kihyun hardly ever curses. He's the baby of their team he just doesn't do that.  
   
"Gun-fucking-hee", he voices out. "When I asked for a picture of our shedule I did not - I reconfirm I did not - ask for a picture of this." Emphasizing his words he throws his unlocked phone in the brunets lap.  
   
The rapper takes it in his hand annoyed, before glancing at the picture. But then he freezes, eyes locked with the screen.  
Yoonho looks him over the shoulder and gasps, blushing furiosly.  
A few others get curious at that, strolling over and emediatly widening their eyes, before losing it (Minhyuk prays).  
   
A bit curios and a bit annoyed, Jooheon leans over the shoulder of Gunhee to have a look too, but when he does, he blushes, gasping.  
   
It's a picture of him.  
   
But no, ofcourse it's not a normal picture. The flash of the camera mostly brings out his face and a bit of his naked chest, the rest disappearing in the dark background. His hair is sticking to several directions, his eyes barely open and his face is flushed. But most of all his lips are bruised and parted, cum making them shine in the lightning, and the tip of - most likely Gunhee's- dick rubs against his cheek, spreading cum there too. And he just looks so fucked up and dirty and used.  
   
Jooheon tenses, embarrassment painting his cheeks deep red, before he fumbles with the IPad in his lap, gulping and standing up, his knees buckling.  
   
"Y'all need to see Jesus", Hyungwon says relaxed, leaning back in his chair and continuing to watch the drama.  
   
   
(In the end Kihyun buys 10 bibles, a bottle of holy water and prays with the youngers ever night before going to bed.)


End file.
